Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element display device having a light therapy function, and to a method of driving the light emitting element display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, a treatment for skin problems using light emitted from a light emitting diode (LED) has been performed. When human skin is irradiated with light of an LED, the light infiltrates into the skin and becomes absorbed. The absorbed light is converted into thermal energy and the thermal energy may induce thermotherapy effects. More particularly, studies have reported that infrared light generates and activates nitric oxide in blood vessel endothelium, and the self-healing power is thus enhanced so that skin tone and texture are improved, and oxygen is increased in blood to remove toxins.
Such a treatment method using the light of the LED is simple and causes fewer side effects compared to conventional treatment methods, thereby extending the range of its application. However, there have been temporal and spatial limitations because such a treatment device has a large size and is priced high, and patients need to visit a clinic or a special location that has the treatment apparatus.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.